urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alphas series
Alphas Series by Ilona Andrews — NEW series ' Genres and Sub-Genres SciFi-Urban Fantasy * Fusion of paranormal and SciFi Series Description or Overview NOTE: ''So far only the prequel short has bee published. ✥ '''SYNOPSIS: SHORT STORY PREQUEL—"Alpas: Origins": A woman is kidnapped into a world divided by a superhuman civil war. As the captive of an irresistibly dangerous male, she has two choices: submit and become a pawn, or take hold of her own destiny. ❖ An unfortunate pit stop, changes a field trip mom's life forever. Now her survival and that of her daughter depends on her bond to the frightening, Lucas, who is part man and part beast. This is a prequel for a new series, and the world is a fusion of paranormal and sci-fi. ~ Goodreads Readers | Angels of Darkness Lead's Species Primary Supe Shape-shifters Narrative Type and Narrators Books in Series no books yet Shorts, Anthologies and Guides 0.5. "Alpas: Origins" in Angels of Darkness (2011) (Lucas & Karina) Other Series by Author on Site * Kate Daniels series * The Edge Series * Hidden Legacy series * Innkeeper Chronicles series * Author: Ilona Andrews World Building Setting Supernatural Elements World Protagonist Sidekick Name: — What: — Sidekick-to: — About: — Book First Seen In: Characters Chart To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Author Ilona Andrews * Website: ILONA ANDREWS — #1 New York Times Bestselling Author * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Sci-Urban Fantasy, Romantic Urban Fantasy, Urban Paranormal Romance Bio: Ilona Andrews is the pseudonym for a husband-and-wife writing team. Ilona is a native-born Russian and Gordon is a former communications sergeant in the U.S. Army. Contrary to popular belief, Gordon was never an intelligence officer with a license to kill, and Ilona was never the mysterious Russian spy who seduced him. They met in college, in English Composition 101, where Ilona got a better grade. (Gordon is still sore about that.) Gordon and Ilona currently reside in Texas with their two children, and many dogs and cats. They have co-authored two series, the bestselling urban fantasy of Kate Daniels and romantic urban fantasy of The Edge. ~ Ilona Andrews - FF and Goodreads Cover Artist Artist: John Blumen ~ Bibliography: Cover: Angels of Darkness Publishing Information * Publisher: Brava / Kensington Publishing Corp. * Author Page: * Bk-1: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—: First Sentences Quotes Goodreads | Ilona Andrews Quotes (Author of Magic Bites) Trivia *Lists That Contain Angels of Darkness (Alphas, #0.5; Guild Hunter, #3.5; The Guardians, #7.5; Samaria) by Ilona Andrews Awards Read Alikes (suggestions) — If you like these, you may like this: * Alpha and Omega series * Mercy Thompson series * Aspect of Crow Trilogy * Kitty Norville series * Riley Jenson Guardian series * World of the Lupi series * Jane Yellowrock series * Women of the Otherworld series * Sookie Stackhouse series * On the Prowl * Crimson Moon series * Deacon Chalk series Notes See Also * The Edge Series * Kate Daniels series * Hidden Legacy series * Innkeeper Chronicles series * Ilona Andrews * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of pag External References Books: *Books ~ Author *Alphas series by Ilona Andrews ~ Goodreads *Angels of Darkness (Alphas, #0.5; Guild Hunter, #3.5; The Guardians, #7.5; Samaria) *Publication Listing ~ ISFdb *Ilona Andrews ~ FF *Angels of Darkness by Ilona Andrews, Meljean Brook, Sharon Shinn, Nalini Singh ~ FF *FictFact - Alphas series by Ilona Andrews Summaries, Reviews, Articles: The World, Characters, etc: Artist: *John Blumen - Summary Bibliography Author: *ILONA ANDREWS — #1 New York Times Bestselling Author *Kate Daniels series by Ilona Andrews ~ GR *Ilona Andrews - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Community, Fan Sites: *Ilona Andrews - Index ~ Author's Forum *ilona andrews - Fan Forum - Threads Tagged with ilona andrews *(7) Ilona Andrews~ facebook *Ilona Andrews (ilona_andrews) on Twitter *Goodreads | Ilona Andrews Fans Group (725 Members) Gallery of Book Covers Angels of Darkness.jpg|0.5. "Alphas: Origins", Angels of Darkness (2011) edited by Ilona Andrews—Art: John Blumen|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10557809-angels-of-darkness Category:Series Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Native American Magic Category:SciFi-Urban Fantasy Category:Weres and Shifters as Main Supe